jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150222220703
Dalej do 14 rozdziału *** Jestem w ciemnej komnacie. Wokół mnie stoją Czarne postacie. Robi mi się coraz zimniej. Czuję przeszywający moje ciało ogromny ból. Dotykam brzucha, ból narasta. Robi się jasno. Widzę jego. Nie obchodzi mnie to co zrobił kilka lat temu. Staram się do niego dojśc, odala się, krzyczę, nie chcę by znów mnie opuścił, odchodzi... *** Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Ciotka wpadła do pokoju. Podeszła do mojego łóżka, objela mnie, szepcząc mi do ucha. -Ciotka- Wszystko dobrze to tylko zły sen, spokojnie...- zalałam się łzami, wtuliłam się w ciotkę- opowiedz co ci się śniło. -As-Czczcz.... czułam ból w brzuchu. Wokół mnie... stały jakieś dziwne , wysokie , czarne postacie... Nagle zrobiłłłoooo się jjjaaaasno, pojawił się On, czułam że tylko on może mi pomóc. Próbowałam się do niego dostać.. krzyczałam... a on- przerwałam- on.. poprostu sobie poszedł.-nadal płakałam -Ciotka- Już spokojnie. A teraz idź już spać dobrze? -As- dobrze. Następny rok później -As- Wichura szybciej!- przyśpieszyłam moją smoczycę, Na Conwali trwa właśnie walka z wyspą Kryszan(xd) Nikt nie wie jak to się zaczeło. Poprostu wódz plemienia Krysanów Wilgey III znienacka nas za atakował. Muszę im pomóc Pognałyśmy w stronę twierdzy. To co tam się działo było nie do pojęcie. Wzędzie leżały martwe ciała . Wiele osób jeszcze walczyło. Wuj walczył z Wilgey'em. Nagle usłyszałam świst i błysk niebieskiego światła. To nie możliwe,Znów? Przedmną przgnała Nocna furia a na niej jeźdca. -As-DRAGON!!!- krzyczalam, nie zwracał na mnie uwagi, polecieli w stronę Wuja i Wilgey'a Szczerbatek szczelił plazmą w samo serce Wodza Krysanów. Nie mogłam uwieżyć w to co się dzieje. Po cały zajściu poprostu odlecieli. Goniłyśmy ich. TYM RAZEM NIE UCIEKNIESZ. Udało nam się ich złapać. Zeskoczyłam z Wichury na Szczerbatka. Dragon momentalnie się odwrócił. Chciał coś powiedzieć lecz mu nie dałam. Ściągnełam mu maskę i zatopiłam nasze usta w pocałunku, smok Dragona zwolnił lecieliśmy teraz spokojnie, nie obchodziło mnie to co dzieje się do okoła, Liczyło się to że mam go teraz przy sobie. Drogon objął mnie w tali i docisnął bardziej do siebie. Co jakiś czas przerywaliśmy by spojżeć sobie w oczy. Robię wszystko by trwało to jak najdłużej, przecież nie wiem kiedy go jeszcze zobaczę, a może wrócił? Dragon przerwał. -Dragon- Mel przepraszam... Tęskniłem.- objął mnie mocniej, stykaliśmy się czołami -As- Dragon to ja Tęskniłam... Każdy dzień bez ciebie nie miał sensu. Tymbardziej że nie wiedziałam czy się jeszcze spotkamy. Kocham cię. -Dragon- Ja ciebię też Kocham. Ale... wiem że chciała byś abym został, odpowiem ci odrazu niemogę zostać- odwrócił wzrok nie patrząc mi już w oczy tylko spoglądając na Wichurę. -As- A powiesz mi czemu nie możesz zostać? -Dragon-Nie mogę powiedzieć...- odwrócił się do szepnął coś Szczerbowi i znów zwrócił się do mnie- Nie wiem kiedy się jeszcze zobaczymy. Teraz polecimy na naszą wyspę. Odstawię cię tam. Dobrze? -As- Dragon. Proszę zostań choć na chwilę. Porozmawiajmy, proszę- ostatnie słowo szepnełam próbują się nie rozpłakać -Dragon- Mel tylko mi się tu nierozklejaj. Dobrze zostanę ale tylko na chwilę. Szczerbo na wyspę nowiu-ostatnie zdanie skierował do swojego smoka -As-Dragon? -Dragon- Słucham?- powiedział czule obejmójąc mnie jedną ręką -As- A powiesz mi dlaczego wtedy tak odleciałeś? -Dragon- Melody blagam nie wracajmy do przeszłości. Ważne jest to co dzieje się tu i teraz. Ważne jest to że jesteś tu ze mną. -ucałował mnie w czoło -As- Jesteś niesamowity. -Dragon- Wiem- zaśmiał się z swojej odpowiedzi. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w ciszy, słowa nie były nam wtedy potrzebne, dla nas liczyla się nasza wspólna obecność. Obecność osoby którą kochasz. Na wyspie -As- A ty wiesz Skeleto znalazł sobię dziewczynę...- oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem, siedzieliśmy w naszej chatce na Wyspie Nowiu. -Dragon- Haha.. On ma jakąś?- pokiwalam głową- No dobra, dobra ale mów co i Omegi, Cassie i reszty. -As- Więc no Omega i Eron mają córkę Janę. Mixi wyszła za Jhona ponad rok temu, moją syna Zoe'go. Nasz Cassie zeszła się z Alexem. Lara przeniosła się na wyspę Cienia i wyszła za syna wodza Esterona. A nasz kochaniutki Sky pracuje w kuźni za karę, ponieważ jego smok spalił cały arsenał zbrojny. -Dragon- A ty? -As- A ja? Ja nic szczególego... Tylko to że przez pierwszy rok po rwoim zniknięciu strasznie sie zalamałam. Jednak później stało się to troszkę słabsze. Pewnego dnia... - przerwałam nie wiedziałam czy mam mu to powiedzieć czy nie ale wkońcu się odważyłam- siedząc sobie na plaży, tu na wyspie, zdawało mi się że widziałam Szczerbatka i Ciebię. Poleciałyśmy z Wichurą za "wami". Nie udało się nam "was" dogonić więc latałyśmy kilka godzin bez celu. Wkoncu wylądowałyśmy na jakiejś wyspie. Kiedy Wichura dotkneła piasku zaczeła świecić na złoto i...- nie dał mi dokończyć -Dragon- Legęda o Trzech Smokach? Prawda? -As- Tak. Tylko było coś jeszcze dziwniejszego niż to...- mówić nie mówić? -Dragon- no mów- zachęcił mnie -As- Więc usłyszałam slowa które zostały mi w pamięci, dalej ich nie rozumiem, a mianowiecie " Oto ta która tyle wycierpiała. Oto ta której smok został wybrany. Oto ta która odnajdzie szczęście w swoim największym wrogu". -Dragon- hmm... pierwsze dwa zdania są zrozumiałe mianowicie. "Ota ta która tyle wycierpiała" nawiązuje to do tego co zrobił ci tamten gnój(sorcia). Drugie "Ota to której smok został wybrany" tu poprostu chodzi o to że Wichura została Królową Smoków. Lecz to trzecie hmm... tego nie rozumiem. -As- też tego nie rozumiem- Dragon niespodziewanie wstał, zrobiłam to samo -Dragon- Melody nie wiem kiedy się zobaczymy, ale chcę wiedzieć że będziesz szczęśliwa obiecaj mi że tak bedzie. -As- Dobrze- Dragon wsiadał już na Szczerbatka ale pociągnełam go w swoją stronę. Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem.- Kocham cię- po tych słowach, mocno go pocałowałam...